The Woman Before My Wife
by Aslytheringirl
Summary: Everyone knows Draco ends up marrying Astoria Greengrass, but what about before her? Meet the woman that completely changes Draco's life. She shaped him into who he is today. Isadora Zurlou is the newest Auror. She is able to unmask who is behind these recent murders against purebloods and at the same time steals his heart. Meet the woman who Draco loved first.
1. Chapter 1: Isadora Zurlou

The feud between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had all been put to the side. Draco was now working alongside of the once famous Harry Potter. He was an Auror after months and months of nasty court battles and the Daily Prophet slowly destroying his reputation, it was finally over. Draco's name was cleared of any wrong doing, the court stated that his father had brainwashed him to do the Dark Lord's biding. It wasn't completely inaccurate, but Draco still felt bad about his lawyer throwing his father reputation out like that.

About a month after the war had ended, Lucius Malfoy was hit with a court date to appear. Draco remembered going out on date with Pansy Parkinson and when he came home, his mother and father had fled the country. All they left him was a note and the deed to their British Mansion. Three and half years later, he still had no clue where they were. All he knew was he now had complete access to his inheritance.

His 21st birthday was fast approaching; the only true friend he had left was Blaise Zabini. Once Draco began the nasty court cases, Pansy had left him for a Qudditch player. He wasn't at all surprise and honestly he was relieved, she was getting on his nerves after all.

"Hey bloke! An owl just dropped off this for you." Blaise mumbled walking into Draco's kitchen. Even though Draco could afford to live by himself because his mansion was paid off, it got lonely once Pansy moved out.

Blaise got kicked out of his flat three months ago, so naturally Draco just told him to stay with him. He rarely saw him because Blaise still liked to party, it came with his job sort of. He was a promoter for the Ministry of Magic. If they were seeing the Minister of Magic, it was Blaise's job to show them a good time.

"Brown barn owl." He handed a thick envelope to Draco.

The second Blaise said brown barn owl; he knew it was from his parents. Draco took a deep breath before tearing it open.

 _Dearest Draco,_

 _Happy birthday! Your father and I have been following your cases very closely. You are doing a fantastic job; you are making the Malfoy name great again. As I am sure, you have already figured out we still owe you a great deal of money. The money you received on your 18_ _th_ _birthday was a trust fund set up by your grandparents when they discovered I was pregnant. The trust fund we set up for you will not be given to you till you marry. I heard from some of my friends, eight months ago you and that Pansy girl broke up. I wanted to warn you that your father is very serious about this money. I thought I should tell you of what you must do in order to get it plus it about time you settle down._

 _Happy 21_ _st_ _birthday, my dear. I miss you every day._

 _Love,_

 _Your mother._

Draco rolled his eyes and placed the letter down. All it ever was about was money when it came to his parents. He had grown out of that a long time ago, once he realized how hard you needed to work to have money.

"Parents?" Blaise muttered after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yes apparently I must marry before I see a gallon of my inheritance from my parents." Draco growled.

"Do you really need it?" Blaise chuckled. He leaned back in his chair, "Your grandparents left you 5 million gallons."

"I don't but if my accountant is correct in his calculations, I should be getting nearly 50 million gallons from my parents. That money from my grandparents is nearly gone, thanks to the court. It would be nice to have and beside it would piss my father off terrible if I take it." Draco mumbled.

Blaise chuckled and shook his head, "Better find you a lady then. Hopefully those two new aurors, one of them is an attractive female."

Draco nodded and stood up, "Well, I'll be seeing today. Potter is introducing them at this morning's meeting." Draco pulled on his cloak and made his way towards the fireplace. He paused and stuck his head back into the kitchen, "Don't make the house-elves do all the cleaning. They keep running to Granger about it and it is getting rather annoying."

Blaise rolled his eyes and waved Draco off.

000

"Do we know who exactly is joining today, Weasley?" Draco whispered leaning across the table. Ron Weasley shrugged and went back to talking to Neville. Ron had just recently proposed to Hermione. And Neville, well Draco wasn't really too sure about his love life. He didn't talk to him much.

The only person Draco really spoke to was a man by the name of Scott McMillan. He actually had graduated two years before Draco and was a Ravenclaw; apparently he was the keeper for their Qudditch team when Draco became a seeker in his second year.

He was engaged to a woman that worked alongside Granger, who was actually from America. The American Ministry of Magic sent her to work with Granger because they were overstaffed.

"I really hope its two women, who are hideous." Scott chuckled.

"Why would you wish that upon me?" Draco grumbled.

"Because you just now want to get married to get money. Don't you think that is a tad bit cruel for whatever girl you come across?" Scott said seriously. That's what Draco liked about him; he put him in his place when he needed to. Draco always grew up with people letting him push them around because of his last name. It was refreshing to have someone stand up to him.

"You think I won't-" Draco was cut off by Potter walking into the room with a grin on his face.

"Alright you lot. I'm sure you want to meet the newbies. First let me introduce: Roderick Bartley."

A slim man walked in. His head was shaven and his nose was ridiculously crooked. He was not an attractive bloke to say the least. He was tall and wasn't standing up straight at all which made him look even more disgusting. He seemed like a sloppy person; Draco was not going to get along with him. He could already tell.

"Roderick graduated a year ago and was a Hufflepuff. Ron and Neville will be training you for about six months and then we will pair you with someone! Welcome to the team." Potter said excitedly. Weasley gestured for Roderick to sit next to him and shook his hand firmly.

Draco felt himself slumped in his seat, he already had a bad feeling the next person was either going to be a man or a hideous woman. Scott nudged Draco and gave him a grin. Draco glared at him and kicked the back of Scott's chair.

"Next is Isadora Zurlou!"

Draco sat up a little, that name sounded so familiar.

A short woman walked in and Draco felt his heart jump to his throat.

"Isadora graduated with us! You were a Slytherin, weren't you?" Potter asked. Isadora smirked and nodded. Scott glanced back at Draco and Draco saw Scott's mouth was slightly open. And he had every right. Isadora Zurlou was gorgeous. She was short but her legs looked so long and muscular.

She had dirty blonde hair that went past her shoulders. Her eyes, Draco could never forget her eyes. They were a gorgeous gold color with a hint of brown. She had this gorgeous smile, the type of smile that makes men weak.

"She did a bit of traveling and finally decided to join us. I thought since you most likely know Draco, you would be more comfortable training with him and Scott. So welcome as well!" Potter clapped Isadora on the back and she stumbled forward before shoot Potter a little glare before walking towards Draco and Scott.

Scott gave Draco a look that clearly read, you owe me an explanation. Isadora sat down next to Draco and gave him a smile, "Good to see you again, Draco."

"Um yeah. Nice to see you again as well. How have you been? Last time I heard you were traveling around Australia." Draco was trying so hard not to stutter.

"I traveled everywhere for a while. It was how I coped with the war." She whispered. Draco was about to response when Potter began giving out cases. He handed three folders to Scott and he opened it, Draco peeked over his shoulder and Isadora stood up walking over to Scott.

"I'm Scott by the way. Please to meet you." Scott said grinning.

"Isadora." She gave him a grin and Draco could have sworn he saw Scott blush.

"Well this is going to be difficult case. Three purebloods murdered last night." Draco grumbled. He knew exactly why Potter gave this to them. Recently, there had been an increase of murder against purebloods. Draco and Scott had both pointed out it could be a revenge plot from the war but Potter said it couldn't be possible.

"The family's name is Frost. Mother and father killed along with their 14 year old son. Merlin, that's awful." Isadora whispered.

"Let's head over to their house to look around." Scott muttered.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick." Isadora muttered.

"Perfect, we will meet in the lobby. I was going to go grab something quick to eat." Scott said nudging Draco. Isadora disappeared out of the room while Draco and Scott headed towards the elevators. Once Scott saw that Isadora was out of sight, he turned on Draco and quickly pulled him into the elevator.

"First floor, please." Scott said quickly. "What was with that face earlier?" Scott asked. He quickly reached up and grabbed a handle. Draco followed his lead and felt the familiar jerk forward then they dropped quickly. The door opened and a computer voice answered them, "First Floor."

Draco stepped out with Scott and let out a sigh.

"I grew up with her."

"I got that much." Scott muttered.

"She used to be really good friends with Daphne Greengrass. I stayed far away from her, mostly because she intimidated the shite out of me. Most Slytherin pureblood women are raised to be modest and meek like you know. Isadora, not in the slightest, I'm sure she drove her parents mad. If Isadora wasn't happy or thought something was unfair, you knew it." Draco muttered as they walked over to a food stand.

"One coffee please with whatever that fruity thing is." Scott mumbled. He handed over his money and took his food from the woman. Draco ordered a cup of tea along with some sort of bread. Draco dropped the money in the woman's hand and picked up his order.

Scott found a table near the elevator and plopped down. Draco sat facing the elevator so he knew if Isadora was walking towards them.

"She's beautiful. I'm assuming you'll go after that." Scott said.

"Merlin no. She would never go for me." Draco muttered. He knew that for a fact, he had tried asking her out for the Yule Ball and she turned him down. She was one of the reasons he began dating Pansy. Of course, now that he thought about it, it wasn't her fault she turned him down.

It was actually Theodore Nott's fault.

"I asked her out for the Yule Ball. Nott beat me to it though." Draco said. Scott snorted and looked around quickly before looking back at Draco.

"You let that slime ball beat you?"

"I didn't exactly have a say. He overheard me talking to Crabbe and Blaise about my crush on her, so he did it to get back at me. I honestly think he only did it to throw it in my face and he somehow fell in love. They dated till sixth year and she broke up with him. He went crazy." Draco paused; he didn't want to tell Scott her whole life story.

"I'll just warn you now; she does not like to be touched." Draco added. He watched Isadora walked towards them. She was wearing a black dress that was just above her knees, she wore black boots that had a slight heel to it and on top she wore a long purple coat.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes. Let's get to it!" Scott grinned.

Another reason Draco knew he would never go after Isadora was because if she found out he just wanted to get married because of money... well she would kill him in the most painful way possible.


	2. Chapter 2: Frost Murders

"I knew their last name sounded familiar. Frost owns the largest broom manufactory in Britain." Isadora muttered. They were standing in front of a large metal gate that had the letter 'F' on it. Draco pushed it open and let Isadora walk in front of him. Their manor was about three stories tall and was surrounded by large oak trees. The manor looked like it was made of pure wood, dark oak wood. The doors and windows were a black color. The manor itself just looked so eerie.

Their front courtyard was a garden thick with beautiful flowers. The front door had a wreath shaped into the letter 'F' as well.

Scott opened up the folder again to read through it as Isadora pushed open the door.

"They have an older daughter that was luckily spending the night at a friend's house. She's about to graduate Hogwarts." Scott read out loud. Draco watched Isadora as she scanned the entrance way. Scott was about to speak about where the murders took place till he shot Scott a look that read 'shut up and watch'.

Isadora's eyes began to scan around and she slowly made her way towards a door that was across from the stairs case. She stopped every once in a while she stopped to studied the pictures on the wall. She finally pushed open the door and Draco smelled the familiar smell. He hated how he was now used to the smell.

Blood.

Isadora stepped in, Scott and Draco quickly followed behind her. They were in what looked like to be a living room. The couches were pushed up against the wall, the coffee table was knocked over and the white carpet was caked with blood.

Draco was shocked by the amount of blood that was in the room, he wasn't sure how there was this much blood in three human beings. There was even blood on the wall. The room was covered in blood.

"It looks like a beheading happened here." Draco muttered in disgust.

"Well, Potter is going to have a hard time arguing with us about this one. This is clearly the exact same as the other four cases we have had." Scott muttered, he crouched down and studied the blood on the bottom of one of the couches.

"Wait, you have had other cases like this?" Isadora asked.

"Unfortunately yes. We told Potter last month we have a serial killer in our mixed but he doesn't seem to think so. Draco and I believe this is some sort of revenge-"

"Against purebloods." Isadora, Draco, and Scott quickly pulled out their wands and pointed it towards the new voice. Draco sighed in relief when he saw that it was just Potter. He slowly lowered his wand and rolled his eyes.

"Real smart not introducing yourself when we are already on edge!" Isadora growled pocketing her wand once again. Potter muttered a quick apology before stepping deeper into the living room. Scott slowly relaxed and slowly crouched back down.

"So, do you believe us now?" Draco muttered. Potter sighed and slowly nodded.

"Another reason I put Isadora with you pair is because she ranked the highest in scene profiling. I want you three to take on this personally. I want to keep this as quiet as possible; I don't want to cause a mass panic." Potter muttered.

"Well, Isadora, what do you see?" Scott asked standing back up.

"A pureblood isn't doing this. This is possibly a muggle-born." Isadora muttered, she crossed her arms over her chest and stepped back to get a better look at the crime scene.

"A pureblood and even a half-blood rely on their wands for everything. They would have used the Killing Curse because honestly that's all they know. Whoever did this used some sort of device to cause this much blood, we all know muggles tend to use different tactics. But Draco and Scott are right whoever is doing this is angry at purebloods." Isadora moved closer to Draco and Draco could smell her lovely perfume. It was a mix between honey and lavender. He took a deep breath; her smell was more appealing than that of blood.

He couldn't help but smirk because the look on Scott's face. His face was pure amazement. Isadora was always the best at anything she put her mind to, that's probably why she and Granger would always compete in school. It was always Isadora or Granger at the top of the class. But Granger could never beat Isadora at potions.

"They are going after wealthy purebloods. You lot should handle this perfectly." Potter said.

"What exactly does that mean?" Draco grumbled. Isadora looked up at him and nodded like she was agreeing with him.

Potter's face flushed and he sighed rubbing a hand over his face.

"You three are purebloods"

"So are Ron and Neville. What's your point?" Scott snapped.

"They didn't grow up wealthy like you have. Your father is one of the highest paid ministry employees. Draco's father came from wealth before he even began to work for the ministry. And Isadora, well, her family was once royalty. You three know exactly the same circles these families are in." Potter explained. Isadora crossed her arms over her chest again and nudged Draco, he looked down at her and she gave him a smile. He looked down at his hands to see them clenched into fist at his sides.

He took a deep breath once again and relaxed his hands. He nudged Isadora back and she gave him another smile. She stepped a tad bit away from him and Draco couldn't help but watch her as she spoke to Potter about the case. Her face was filled with emotion, it ranged from disgusted to wonder.

"Whoever did this didn't work alone. There's no way a single person could drag a family from their rooms to this." Isadora said.

"I really hope this isn't going to be another Voldemort situation." Potter muttered. Draco felt his hand quickly move to his left forearm at the mention of his name. He was still haunted by the mark he was forced to get. He could never forget the night his father held him down like he was some sort of wild animal.

He could never forget the pain and he could never forget the silent treatment his mother gave him afterwards.

"It won't be. They would have let themselves known." Scott muttered. It was silent for a while till Potter cleared his throat.

"Two weeks ago, I had a meeting and Mr. Greengrass was there. I brought this up to someone and he overheard. He said a statement that really made me think. Are you still-"

"If you want Isadora and me to pin this on them, you are sadly mistaken." Draco hissed, Isadora looked up at Draco proudly.

"No of course not. He was really vague and once I started asking him questions, he shut down. I was thinking if you or Isadora are with me maybe he would share more." Potter looked over at the pair of them and Isadora sighed loudly.

"Daphne and I aren't as close anymore but every Thursday morning, I go flying with her and her sister. Their father wants them to become closer; I suppose I'm that bridge. I get done at 9:15. Be there and I'll see what I can squeeze out of him. No promises." Isadora said quickly.

"Uh I can't go to that. I have to go try on tuxes for the wedding. She'll kill me if I cancel again." Scott muttered.

"Perfect, means he'll be more willing to talk." Isadora said. Potter nodded and said he would talk to them later. He floo back to the Ministry. Draco watched as Isadora glanced around again.

"I'm heading back. I'll see if I can question their daughter. Say we meet back at the ministry in two hours or so?" Scott asked. Draco gave him a nod and so did Isadora. Scott quickly left and floo out as well.

Now it was just Isadora and Draco.

"Isa-"

"Call me Izzy." She said. Draco' heart fluttered and he nodded. She walked out of the living room and nodded towards upstairs. "Perhaps we shall look around."

"Good idea." Draco followed her up the stairs. He finally got a really good look at Isadora. She had curves now back at Hogwarts, she was small and thin. She wasn't ugly in Hogwarts, she was far from it. She had just become more breathtaking than he could ever imagine.

The hallway was lined with paintings of old family members. There were three doors on the left and the right, at the very end of the hallway was French doors. Isadora pushed open the doors and saw it was a study. She walked over to the desk while Draco walked over to the bookcase.

She began to look through the paperwork on the desk while Draco scanned the books.

"How are you coping?" Isadora asked.

"Throwing myself into work. A year after the war was the toughest; I had to go through a lot of court to get my name cleared. Still having terrible flashbacks." Draco lied, he hadn't coped. He was still angry and he was still hurting. He didn't know if he would ever get over it and that really scared him. It seemed like everyone else had moved on but he just couldn't. Every time he saw that blasted mark on his arm, a wave of guilt would hit him.

"You and Pansy still together?" She asked. He looked over his shoulder to see her flipping through more paperwork.

"Nope, after the second daily prophet article... she dumped me."

"Merlin! Sorry, Draco. I had no idea." She said, she had this sad look on her face and Draco gave her a wave to show that it didn't bother him in the slightest. That wasn't a lie. He wasn't even upset when she started cheating on him, she thought she was hiding it so well but he knew better. He was happy when she finally ended it because he knew he would never.

He had heard Nott and her had recently gotten back together, "Are the rumors true? You and Nott back together?"

She got this disgusted look on her face, "Once I got back, we dated for a while. He's still a slime ball. I don't know why I gave him another chance, I guess because he was before-" she trailed off and Draco realized he needed to drop the conversation.

After start of sixth year, she had broken up with Nott. Three months later, she began dating a bloke by the name Sherman McCrary. He was in their year and was a Ravenclaw. He was very attractive. He was the typically tall, dark, and handsome. He was a chaser on the Qudditch team and dated Cho Chang briefly. Draco heard he actually broke up with her to get with Isadora. All the girls wanted to date him and all the guys wanted to be him, Draco included.

Draco knew they loved one another, he could tell by how they looked at one another. Nott, of course, made it his life mission to destroy the pair.

Unfortunately, during the Battle at Hogwarts, a Death Eater tried to kill Isadora. Sherman jumped in front of her and took the curse to the chest. He died in her arms. Just by looking at her, he could tell she still wasn't over his death.

Her screams still sent a shiver down his spine.

"I'm sorry." Draco muttered.

"Don't be." She whispered back. After 30 minute went by Isadora stood up and said she couldn't find anything. Draco and her went through every single room in the manor and couldn't find a thing that could help them solve this case. Draco glanced over at the grandfather clock and called out to Isadora.

"Izzy! We have to leave to meet Scott. Come on." Draco yelled upstairs. He became nervous and called out her name again.

He began to inch towards the staircase and reached into his pocket for his wand.

"What are you doing?"

Draco let out a scream and clutched his chest turning around to see Isadora standing behind him.

"Where have you been?" Draco snapped.

Isadora laughed, "Snooping around. Relax! Let's go!"

"Relax? I thought you were murdered!" Draco yelled at her as she walked towards the fireplace. She turned around and rolled her eyes, "Like they could kill me easy."

She gave him a smirk before stepping into the fireplace; she grabbed his wrist and pulled him along with her.

000

"The chemistry between the pair of you is incredible! You have to ask her out!" Scott said jogging after Draco as he walked into his kitchen. Draco and Scott decided to go get dinner together after work; his fiancée was out of town so Draco said he could stay with him and Blaise for the night since he got drunk at dinner.

"No, she's way out of my league." Draco muttered.

"Master Malfoy!" Tolly, his house elf appeared and gave Draco a little bow. She had been his mother's personal house elf and when they left, she left Tolly, Daisy, and Polly here for Draco. He tried not to over work them, but Blaise had been doing that recently.

"Tolly, can you make us some tea?"

"Tolly will love to!" Tolly disappeared and Draco plopped down in a chair across from Scott. The kitchen door opened again and this time it was Blaise, yawning and stretching.

"Hey Blaise."

"Oi." Blaise muttered.

"Party tonight?" Draco asked. Blaise nodded, Draco knew two aurors from Ireland were in town to speak to the Minister and of course it was Blaise's duty to show them to all the clubs.

"Whatcha talking about?" Blaise asked.

"Isadora Zurlou." Scott said as he picked up a biscuit from a plate on the counter.

Blaise perked up, "I haven't seen her in years! Still a looker, eh?"

"Was every bloke in love with her?" Scott asked.

"Just about! I was lucky enough to date her for a month till she disappeared on me. Snogged her, fantastic kisser. Shame she had a break down." Blaise muttered.

"Break down?" Draco took the tray of tea and biscuits from Tolly. He quickly thanked her and told her to check on McGonagall at Hogwarts to see if she needed an extra elf. She quickly disappeared and Draco turned his attention back to the guys.

"Oh yeah! That's why she's been traveling for nearly three years. She left her brand new manor she got in her inheritance and disappeared. Her own parents didn't know where she went. They went back to Greece and left her a note stating everything was hers." Blaise picked up an extra cup and poured himself some tea.

Draco took a sip of his drink and stared down at his shoes. He tuned out Blaise and Scott for the time being. His mind traveled to Isadora. The last time he saw her was right after the war. He remembered it just liked it was yesterday.

 _ **Draco had finally torn away from his parents. They were still sitting in the Great Hall; he wasn't sure why they hadn't left yet. He just wanted to disappear, the Dark Lord was now finally gone. But it had come too late for so many people. So many of his classmates were dead, it felt like it was partially his fault. He was a Death Eater after all.**_

 _ **He reached the court yard or what was left of it. He just wanted to get to the Qudditch pitch. He just wanted to see if that had survived. He heard a sob and paused, he glanced around till he finally saw her. Isadora was sitting on a bench staring down at her hands as tears flowed down her cheeks.**_

 _ **He felt a wave of guilt go through him. Here he was complaining about how difficult his life was and she had just lost the love of her life. He sighed and walked towards her, "Isadora?"**_

 _ **She jumped and looked up, "Oh! Hey."**_

 _ **Her lip was busted and she had a cut across her cheek. She had dried blood on her temple and looked like burn marks on her left arm where her sweater was ripped.**_

 _ **"Have you gotten looked at?" Draco asked. He slowly sat down beside her and looked her over again. She nodded and went back to fumbling with something in her hands. She took a deep breath and held up a ring. A gorgeous diamond ring.**_

 _ **"He promised me we could get married after all of this." She snorted. "He had just turned eighteen too."**_

 _ **"I'm really sorry." Draco whispered.**_

 _ **"I've been hearing that a lot lately and I feel so rude for thinking this but sorry isn't going to bring him back." She whispered. She looked up and reached over to Draco. She took his left arm and flipped it over. She pulled up his sleeve and ran her hand over it. Draco pulled his arm back and looked away from her.**_

 _ **"Promise me something." Draco looked over at her. "Don't let that eat you up. Everyone makes a mistake, that doesn't make you weak. What will make you weak is if you let that consume you. Live and learn from it. Draco, it isn't your fault they force you to get it." She stood up and pocketed the ring in her front pocket.**_

 _ **She dried her eyes and offered him her hand. He gave her a weak smile and took it.**_

"Well Draco, what do you think?" Blaise asked. Draco snapped out of his day dream and looked up.

"What?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Ask her out!"

Draco shook his head, "She would never-"

"Don't know unless you ask!" Blaise said quickly. Draco shrugged, "Fine. I'll think about it."

He knew she deserved better than him. He still had so many issues that he hadn't work through and she seemed like she got her mind right. He really didn't want to mess her state of mind up. And more importantly, he was terrified that if she did find out about the money if she would think she was being used.

At first that was his goal but now after he stared into her golden eyes, he just wanted to get to know her. He wanted to win the chance back that Nott had taken from him years ago. He wanted to make her truly happy again and maybe just maybe he would be happy as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Talking with Mr Greengrass

Draco took a deep breath and stared up at the manor in front of him. It was a brick building that looked to be roughly three stories. The circular driveway had a large fountain in the middle that was dried up. Draco looked towards the left to see three green blurs flying around in the air.

"Must be Isadora and the others?" Potter stated as they walked closer to the front door. Draco didn't answer him and even if he wanted to, he couldn't. For some reason, he felt like a nervous wreck. The last time he saw Mr. Greengrass, he was at his trial. Once Draco's father had disappeared, stepped up and gave Draco a list of lawyers that would be great to use. He was so helpful to Draco during that.

Draco grasped the door knocker that was a dragon's head and slammed it into the door twice. He stepped back and glanced down. The front door mat read Greengrass and was charmed to sparkle every other minute.

The door opened and a house-elf appeared, "What can Gooby do for you?"

"Yes, Gooby. We wanted to have a talk with Mr. Greengrass. We are aurors Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." Potter said. Gooby nodded and quickly disappeared. Draco closed the door behind him and walked towards the sitting area.

"Draco!"Mr. Greengrass strutted into the room and held out his hand. Draco quickly took it and shook it firmly.

"Mr. Greengrass, you are looking well." Draco said smirking. was a tall lanky man with long grey hair that was tied back in a ponytail. Mr. Greengrass finally turned towards Potter and shook his hand as well. Draco saw that Potter was about to say something and he knew that if they jumped straight into questioning him, he would quickly shut down.

"I saw the paper this morning. How much did you have on that game?" Draco chuckled. Mr. Greengrass was notorious about gambling on Qudditch matches. Didn't matter what team it was, he would find a way to bet on it.

"I bet 500 gallons! Luckily, my team won!" Mr. Greengrass chuckled. He gestured for Draco and Potter to sit down. Draco sat down and Potter plopped down beside him while Mr. Greengrass sat down in an arm chair across from them.

"I'm going to put that towards buying Daphne a flat in London. I'm so glad Isadora agreed to teach both of them how to fly. Daphne has been down on her luck recently." Mr Greengrass smiled sadly. "Anyways, Draco, I'm glad you stopped by. I am worried about Isadora."

Draco cocked an eyebrow and glanced over at Potter, who had the same confused look on his face.

"Why sir? She is fully capable of taking care of herself. She is a strong woman." Draco said, he wasn't lying. Isadora seemed like the strongest woman he has ever met.

"She is in that mansion all by herself and these attacks have me worried." Draco noticed Potter perked up. Before Draco could even answer, he heard a door open. He glanced to his left to see Isadora walking into the room carrying a tray full of tea.

"Thought you lot might need some." She said smirking. She was wearing her old Qudditch sweater and a pair of black pants with knee high boots. Her hair was in a messy braid and she wasn't wearing an ounce of makeup. Draco's breath caught in his throat when she knelt down placing the tray on the coffee table, she sent a wink towards Draco before sitting down between him and Potter.

"We were just speaking about you!" Mr. Greengrass grinned. He picked up the tea kettle and poured himself a cup of tea.

"I hope it was good." Isadora chuckled.

"He was just saying he was worried about you. I assured him you were quite fine and I was always there if you needed me." Draco smirked.

Isadora rolled her eyes, "This again. I promise you no one can get pass my wards, sir."

"Well yes I know you are gifted with charms but these attacks seem like they are going after us. Your father is rather worried about…. Well Igor Petrovich. Wait here." Mr. Greengrass stood up suddenly. Draco glanced towards Isadora and she actually seemed paler just at the mention of this man's name.

"Who?" Potter hissed.

"He's a half-blood wizard. About four years older than us. His father is the head leader of this Russian wizard gang. His cousins were murdered at the Battle of Hogwarts. They were fourth year Ravenclaws. Twins, a boy and girl. His family hasn't been able to get over it. Well while I was in Russia, father asked me to visit them out of respect and fear most likely. So, I did. Igor made a pass at me while I stayed there and I let it slid the first time then he came into my room while I was sleeping, he tried to overpower me and I cursed him so bad he was in the hospital for weeks. Father, just recently started talking to me again." Isadora whispered, her cheeks blushed and Draco snorted. Of course, she would do that. He wouldn't expect anything less.

"Oh great! So we have a wizard gang possibly committing murder because of one of my aurors." Potter hissed. Isadora was about to say something when Mr. Greengrass reappeared with a stack of letters. He handed them to Potter and shot him a look that clearly said, 'you didn't get these from me.'

Potter nodded and placed them in his pocket. The door that Isadora had just walked through opened again but this time it was Daphne and Astoria. Daphne was till tall and thin; she had cut her brown hair to her shoulders. Her brown eyes still shined with anger and her lips were thin that it nearly looked like she had no lips.

Her sister on the other hand was about two inches taller than Isadora. She had long curly brown hair that she had thrown up in a bun. She had brown eyes just like her sister; she had more curves than her sister, and actually had a smile on her face when she walked into the room.

Draco was stunned he didn't realize how pretty Astoria was till now.

"Draco, I assume you remember my daughters; Daphne and Astoria."

"How could I forget. Nice to see you ladies again." Astoria gave Draco a giant grin while Daphne gave him the dirtiest glare.

"I'll let you lot catch up. Harry, may I have a word." Mr. Greengrass grasped Potter by the shoulder and lead him down a hallway. Draco assumed that he was taking him to his study.

"Disgusting. How can you work with him? Or him!" Daphne growled staring Draco up and down.

"Don't." Isadora hissed. Daphne jerked a little bit at her tone but quickly recovered. "Both are traitors. Potter being well Potter and this snot nose made us all look awful during his little trial."

"Daphne!" Astoria hissed.

"Harry saved us all and Draco did nothing wrong." Isadora snapped. Daphne let out a huff and grabbed Astoria dragging her out of the room with her.

"I'm so sorry." Astoria mouthed as she left with Daphne. Isadora sighed and plopped back down on the couch. Draco took a deep breath and sat next to her. Isadora looked mortified by Daphne's actions. That made Draco feel a little bit better, he had to admit.

"Don't worry about it." Draco whispered patting Isadora on the knee.

She looked up and Draco realized he probably shouldn't have touched her. She had always been really weird about being touched. There was a rumor going around in fourth year that her parents beat her, but she didn't really start becoming anti-touch till she started dating Nott.

"She isn't the same Daphne that I grew up. Remember that Drumstrumg fellow she went to the Yule Ball with?" Isadora sat up and Draco could have sworn she even scooted closer to Draco which caused his heart to jump. Draco nodded and leaned back a tad to get a good look at her.

"They didn't really start dating till after the war, well, and you didn't hear this from me… she got pregnant and her parents took her inheritance away. They were engaged until he randomly broke up with her. The breakup stressed her out so bad, she miscarried. She moved back in here about eight months ago, doesn't have a job, all she does is eat and sleep. Astoria just got a job at the Daily Prophet. She's moving out next week, brought herself her own manor closer to London with her inheritance." Isadora muttered, she leaned a little bit closer to Draco. He slowly nodded and could just hear Blaise yelling at him.

Draco took a deep breath and placed a blank face on his face. He still had to hold the reputation that he was calm, cool when it came to women. Every since Pansy broke up with him, he dated around but it was mostly just flings. Isadora was different though, she couldn't just be a fling. She was way more important.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Draco finally asked.

"Nothing."

"Dinner?"

"When and where?" She smirked.

"Thinking Italian, I know of this place." Draco smirked back.

"Perfect. Pick me up at 6:30 and don't be late." She gave him a grin and he gave her a grin back, which was rare. Potter reappeared and Isadora scooted away from him. Draco really wanted to curse Potter for making her move. Isadora stood and Draco followed.

"It was great to see you two. I'll see you next week, Izzy." Mr. Greengrass said. Isadora smiled and gave him a tight nod. Mr, Greengrass showed him to the door and the trio began to walk towards the gate.

"What did he say?" Isadora asked finally.

"A lot. I want you three to take a trip to Russia next week to visit Igor's father. Till then, look over these." Potter reached into his pocket and pulled out the stack of letters handing them to Draco. Potter gave them both a tight nod before disapperating.

Isadora linked arms with Draco and they quickly disapperated as well. Draco stumbled a little and saw that they were in front of a giant brick wall. Isadora released his arm and walked closer to the woods, she walked up to a metal gate.

She took out her wand and placed it into a lock that was on the fence. The lock quickly disappeared and the gate swung open. Isadora turned towards Draco and smirked, "Welcome to Zurlou Manor."

Draco stepped through the gate and held in a gasp. He had never seen Zurlou Manor but Draco knew Isadora must have redone the entire place. It was huge, it had four tall pillars in the front of the manor with a long driveway leading up that was lined with beautiful flowers. Isadora grasped his hand and Draco felt the familiar tug, in a blink of an eye they were at the front door.

It was two white doors that were glass but you couldn't see inside at all. Isadora did the same as she did with the gate and the doors swung open. She stepped in and Draco was shocked by how bright it was inside.

All her windows were charmed so no one could see in but Isadora could see out. The entrance hallway held a long beautiful brown rug and at the end of it there was a giant 'Z' that Isadora had charmed for her pictures to rotate around it. There were double doors to the left and to the right.

"Those lead to the living room which leads to the hallway that takes you to the kitchen, house-elves room, and Qudditch room with all my Qudditch stuff." Isadora nodded to the doors to the left.

She opened the doors to the right and stepped in. They entered a beautiful sitting room that had black leather couches, and a large fireplace. There was a book case that took up an entire wall. The bookcase was also built around a door way that looked to lead to her office. In the very back was the marble staircase.

"Have a seat. I'm going to go change. Holly!" Draco heard a pop and glanced behind him to see a small house elf that was wearing a small purple dress.

"Holly here, ma'am."

"This is Draco. See if he needs anything. Also have Dolly sent to Hogwarts and Molly will need to visit my parents for the weekend." Isadora smiled and Holly gave her a quick bow. Isadora jogged up the stairs and disappeared.

"What may Holly get you?" Holly said cheerfully.

"A cup of tea and some toast would be nice." Holly nodded and disappeared. Draco glanced around and was at awe. He slowly sat down on one of the couches. He saw the Daily Prophet and reached to pick it up.

Draco jumped when he felt something bump into his left leg. He glanced over to see a dog.

"Well hello." It was a tri-color dog with a long fluffy tail. She was wearing a purple collar and was wagging her tail. He patted the dog on the head and saw she had a tag on her collar. He rotated the collar around and smiled, "Hello Marvey."

Her tail started wagging and she jumped onto the couch plopping down beside him. He picked up the Daily Prophet and sat back. He looked back down at Marvey and smiled, Isadora was always a huge animal lover. She nearly had a fit when they had to transform frogs into objects.

He frowned when a memory popped up in his head.

" _I'll meet with you later. I have to finish this essay." Draco whispered. Blaise rolled his eyes and packed up his bag. Draco's grade in potions was slowly dropping due to all this Slug club nonsense._

" _No. She is vile! I don't care what my parents say. I won't do it." Draco cocked an eyebrow because he knew that voice. Isadora Zurlou. He stood up and went in the direction of this voice and peeked through the bookcase to see Nott and Isadora talking. She was wearing her uniform without her cloak and sweater. Her tie was pulled away from her neck and she had her hair in a bun._

 _She had a stack of books in her arms and was slowly putting them up._

" _You're looking like a real muggle lover, Iz." Nott hissed. She rolled her eyes and placed another book up._

" _Have you heard what she is doing to students in detention? It's disgusting. You expect me to be worried about my-" Isadora was cut off by Nott yanking her arm back causing the books to spill from her hands._

" _Ow Theo!" Isadora hissed trying to pull her arm away._

" _Stop being ridiculous. Join the group now!" Isadora winced in pain as Nott squeezed her arm. Draco couldn't take it anymore and walked around the bookcase._

" _Oi, everything alright?" Draco hissed. Nott looked back at him and roughly shoved Isadora back. He stormed away and left Isadora standing there rubbing her arm staring down at the ground. Draco glanced around before walking over towards her, he knelt down and began picking up the books._

 _He handed them back to her and she took them._

" _This stays between me and you." She whispered. Draco nodded and she quickly went back to putting up her books._

"Oh! I see you met one of my babies." Draco turned around to see Isadora jogging down the stairs. She was wearing black pants with boots, a purple blouse, and was wearing a black leather jacket, she had her hair pulled half way up.

"Yes, Marvey and I bonded." Draco said. Holly reappeared and handed him, his tea. Draco took it and thanked her. Isadora sat down across from Draco and leaned her head back.

"Russia is a tough country." Isadora muttered.

"I can tell him you-"

"No, I'll go. You two wouldn't survive without me." Isadora chuckled still staring up at the ceiling.

"What makes you say that?" Draco asked. Isadora finally looked at him and leaned forward leaning her elbows on her knees, "Because I know that gang better than they do."

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Is that so?"

She nodded and stood up, "Remember that curse I used on Crabbe back in third year?"

Draco shuddered and nodded.

"Need I say more. Let's get back to work." Isadora walked over to the fireplace. Draco patted Marvey on the head before walking over to join Isadora. How could Draco forgot that? Crabbe was puking black ink for a solid month and even McGonagall couldn't find the counter curse.

Isadora was in detention for two months because of it and she didn't care in the slightest. That was what scared Draco the most about that. Even though Crabbe deserved it.


End file.
